


Threesome

by vassalady



Category: Mr & Mrs Murder
Genre: Ficlet, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 13:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6081306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalady/pseuds/vassalady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nicola and Charlie decide to invite Peter to a threesome, and it becomes a little bit more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Threesome

Peter had been in love with Nicola a long time.

Everyone knew it. Jess joked about it whenever Peter was around but just out of earshot. Charlie didn’t mind because he knew that Nicola loved him, and she did, very much so. It was a little more complicated than that.

To her surprise, it was Charlie who first brought up the idea of a threesome. Nicola thought it was a joke. She laughed and tapped his arm and said, “Naughty, no point hurting Peter’s feelings.”

“No, I’m serious,” Charlie said, in a very uncharacteristically serious voice. 

“Oh, that’s so nice of you,” Nicola said as she wrapped her arms around Charlie’s shoulders. “But do you think he’d go for it?”

Charlie’s eyes swept downward over her body. He smiled far too lewdly as he said, “Who wouldn’t want this hot bod?”

“Aw, that’s sweet.”

“I mean mine, of course.”

Nicola laughed and kissed his nose. “Of course.”

They didn’t want to ambush Peter with the idea, so they ambushed him with a dinner invitation instead. Which then led to ambushing Peter about it at dinner. Much more sensible.

Peter sputtered over his spaghetti bolognaise. He turned the same color as the bits of sauce that flecked the napkin he’d tucked into his shirt front. He stared between the two of them, and then mumbled something about work and thank you very much, Nic, for the delicious meal.

“We scared him off,” Nicola said.

“He’ll come around,” Charlie said. He then helped himself to more garlic bread which was commercial, since Nicola hadn’t had time to make her own.

Charlie was right. A few days later, as they arrived back home from a job, they found Peter pacing at their door. He looked nervous, glancing side to side, like a little kid who wasn’t sure he was allowed to be there. 

They invited him in and left him with a few snacks while they cleaned themselves up. Nicola was charmed by how out-of-sorts he seemed. But at last, he managed to say, “Yes. To the, uh, the… you know.”

“The threesome,” Charlie supplied with a cheerful grin.

“Yes.” Peter took a deep breath. “The threesome.”

It took a lot of maneuvering at first. It was slow and awkward and Peter came way too soon that first time. They managed to figure it out eventually though. It was good. Very good. It was so good that Peter usually spent his nights at their place, even though they mostly just read and Peter worked. He even had a toothbrush in their bathroom.

Jess got used to seeing Peter there eventually. At least, Nicola thought she did, because she stopped making noises of frustration when she came down to breakfast to find Peter there with a pan in his hand.

Peter was a really good cook, actually. He took over most of the cooking duties quite enthusiastically. Charlie and Jess both rather supported this change, too. Nicola let Peter cook as often as he like; she supposed it was a good way to make him feel welcome. And this thing with Peter had gone beyond just a threesome now and then. He was part of the household.

Nicola could still cook for special occasions, like their first anniversary of more-than-just-a-threesome-sex-thing relationship. Maybe she’d do spaghetti again.


End file.
